nekokugyayfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters of Neko Kugyay
( The person who made this; Biggest bitch in the world, so don't worry) Elk, Lynn, Sayomi (their groupies) - think they're all so wonderful... Unlike the rest of NK :( When in reality, they suck major dick, especially Elk. She sucked Kitso's dick so hard. Collette: A whiny bitch who couldn't deal with the fact her name was once on this list. She's also a whore who complains about Elijah 24/7. Akina - An old bitch who thinks she can go badass on anything and makes sites that always get taken away. Zero- Don't get me STARTED on this self-raping dumbass. Tobi - Claims he was the original, his little sister plays sonic on here, The dude is OBSSESSED WITH HAVING SEX. Loves to cybur but claims he has changed when you bring it up only to ask you if he could fuck you 10 minutes later. Dude alawys has a excuse for a boner, claims his friends sent him a Yuri epsiode and that made him horny and then asked if he could fuck you. Used to date Salena, when they broke up 2 mins later he was trying to kiss some one named Alice, and you catch him on Porn xat side he claims some DUDE came over and put him on it, claiming this dude alawys comes into his house. Elk -Is a bitch with a stick so far up her ass busy trolling people she couldn't see her fiance was fucking over women behind her back because she wasn't worth it. He is probably the only boyfriend she'd have in roleplay and real life. She hides as beta in the pack because outside of the pack she knows she has no friends because she rides everyone's ass as she crys in the corner like an emo and write her depressing little poems. Beki - A two-faced self centered bitch. She is also a fiance stealing whore. For a short time, she was a co-owner of Neko Kugyay, but that ended when she pissed off Kaitlyn by ruining the site. Since then, Beki has been banned over 9000 times because she never stops bitching and BAWWWW ing over shit that no one cares about. When this dumbass realizes that no one gives a flying fuck about her problems, she BAWWWWs some more and quits the site , only to come back a short time later. She is also a back-stabbing cunt that is constantly betraying everyone she knows in any way that you could imagine, so nobody really cares if she comes back. When she does,it is actually quite a disappointment. Kitsotomaru - WE thought Hannibal was a player. Kaitlyn - Annoying dictating whore, as well as previous site owner, who fucked up the site to a point of no repair pissed off Glace "Glace" below, so Glace unleashed her faggotry and lied to Bumblestar about over 9000 things, thus getting Kaitlyn "de-ownered". There is a good side for Kaitlyn now, though. Since losing her part as co-owner, she has realized that she has better things to be doing than sitting on the computer all day, and goes out and does things with real people. Bumblestar - Main owner who couldn't give two shits about all three of her site franchises. Oh, she's also been diagnosed with "cancer" for over 9000 years now. Saccaro - A big bitch who deserves no friends and who is taking after her mother and fuckinig every man to piss Brason off. She can't even keep a relationship with the guy, and she's still trying when Brason is actually playing her. Zsa-Zsa: Alright, this little sleaze is like, the most annoying of all the people who exist on the NK Popout. She’s a twitchy, paranoid, obsessive, annoying little bitch who cling to the Naruto people like a leech and won’t get the fuck off. She’s currently engaged to Nen (a little bitch that’s hardly ever online,) and serves as the adopted daughter of Naruto and Sasuke; hence the reason why Sasuke’s partially suicidal and ceaselessly tries to kill himself through torture roleplays and pointless fights. She doesn’t know the term “shut the fuck up,” and is a major attention whore. My best advice to you is avoid this cock-sucker at all costs, or you’ll end up like Naruto and Sasuke: deprived, orphaned children. Caralynn Munnokhoi (or Number 4): Another one of those prim, lengthy-assed Hellhound role-players. She’s apart of that secretive, motherfucking dog race that has about seventeen current, and active role-players that are equivalent to a pile of shit in America’s standards. But of course, since her breed is SO FUCKING SECRETIVE, we know jack shit about her. We only assume she has aids and will murder you with her blue waffle if you attempt to get too close to her. Sasuke Uchiha: '''As one of the main antagonists present in the NK Popout, Sasuke is what some people would consider a force not to be reckoned with. Mainly because, if you confront him on a neutral standpoint, he’ll troll you to no end and make you want to kill an infant. He also doesn’t know how to shut the fuck up, which is surprising, seeing as the actual character Sasuke is a quiet motherfucker. This bitch (ahem, gutter slut,) is currently dating Gaara, but secretly has a crush on Naruto and purposely overlooks Akio’s declarations for sweet sex. Shame, huh? This faggot, (whom was also apart of the Chaosweavers for a time there,) has also been depleted of all lulz because he adopted a skank named Zsa Zsa (look up above several names,) and is now an emotionless emo. Oh, and he also has an ‘irrational’ hatred for Mahogany, a Hellhound bitch, who likes Naruto irl. He claims “he just hates her for now reason,” but we all know the fuck he’s just jealous. '''Cieran Manyu (Number 2): This guy exasperates me to no end. He thinks he’s the fucking shit because he can type like he’s in the 1800’s in England. He’s apart of that secretive Hellhound race, along with Caralynn, Nen, and Mahogany. Although he’s a fabulous role-player, he always makes you feel dumb whenever you talk to him in bracket land and it’s just really annoying. Don’t even BOTHER to engage him into a fight, both in or outside rping. He’ll just troll you without you knowing it, and in the end, you’ll just feel stupid. Brason - This guy who was originally with Lynn in The Pack but crawled back to The Chapter after lying to it, and thinks he can wiggle his little ass into anything and be a manwhore and have sex with all of the high ranked girls just so he can fit in. Salena - A friendly bitch. She clings to The Pack and tries to sound tough. In reality she has no friends and needs to get over it and quit. Zen - He was cool at first but turns out he's a power sucking whore. Friends with him? If so, you are a suck up. Betrayal - Since GLACIER failed at editing this shit I will like a boss. Betrayal is one huge bitch. Not only did she ditch me for Sayomi, see below as the amazing whore whom Im about to also edit. She also blew me off for the retarded wolf lands. Really now. I was her TOP bitch and she just drove me away. Then she comes to our family and is all antisocial. Call me emo? Call up this slut. She'll tell you real emotions. Her relationship in humanhood failed in a barn, and it failed worse with my BROTHER. Friends dont do that to one another!!! Sayomi - Since Elk failed at editing this I will cause IM ON A BOAT. Sayomi used to be my like whore or something I don't even know then whore ditched me for Betrayal just cause I didn't show up for a while. Excuuuse me!? Bitch please. You just don't go ditch a bitch for another. That just ain't right. Then the whore goes and gets obsessed over Shakira and like loves the whore and puts her xat status as some Shakira song for like summer in like whatever fucking year that was and then bitch still was tight with Betrayal though we were still sorta all “yeah we're cool” but then again shit happened and backstabbing did too on my own part and we talked and we're cool now but still. Bitch ain't right. Ditchin' a bitch. Amazing, cough. Yeah right.I mean the whore is barely ever not AFK and when she is it's only to stick her nose in others buisness. And she's a total hustler- I mean she has, what, 12 boyfriends and 13 wives!? And we ALL know she had a SECERT LOVE AFFAIR with Zen to get ownership. She was so close to Zen their lips touched. Literally. Zen had a gay crush on this flaming female(COUGH COUGH FEMALE) Her eyes were so serpent it sent Zen into a frenzy. (: Mikki - A bitchy whore who keeps saying she wants to get pregnant in real life. She'll fuck anything that has a dick- and maybe her toast gets buttered on the other side too, if you know what I'm saying. She never follows the rules but if shes buddy buddy with enough people she gets out of whatever the hell she wants. She was banned but got unbanned and now shares the detals of her sex life and hell knows what else with the rest of chat as she pleases. Glace - Hated by members within and out of the pack, this whore is probably the worst of all of the basement-dwelling, no-life faggots on Neko Kugyay. A two-faced, stuck up little twit. Don't get involved with her; being the manipulative little whore she is, she'll lie and get you fucked up. She also has a nine foot long pole up her ass. Also, if you fight her, you're guaranteed to lose. This little bitch comes with special powers and god-modding to boot. You attack? DEFLECTED. She attacks, you dodge? OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A GOD-MODDER. In most of her attacks, she'll include a little "attack is impossible to dodge." Glace is also one of the most god-awful sights to behold in real life, god forbid you ever see what she looks like, and she sucks major dick at singing. It's a wonder she would even post videos of that terrible noise coming out of her annoying fucking mouth. Griffin/Jimmy - Whiney ass who won't get his head out of his own ass for no longer then 2 seconds. He is constantly bitching about nothing and needs to learn to shut his stupid mouth shut. NO MEANS FUCKING NO STUPID. Uchihafang - GOD. No. No. No. No. Hug? No. no. NO. Everyone loves me <3 NO. Foxxie - A SILLY BITCH WHO CANT DRAW FOR SHIT, THINKS TO MUCH OF HERSELF. < You spelled her name wrong dumbass > LESBIAN WHO NEEDS TO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET. WE ALL KNOW IT. AND SO DO YOU. SO COMMON OUT, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA HAVE CHAISES BABIES. Chaise - sexiest beast there ;D Jailey - A manwhore ignores everyone. A shitty person in general. Kaito - Depressed, won't listen if you bitch at him. Gets pissed eaisly. A real jackass in general. Fenris - You wanted a hate comment? Fine. You're a complete cunt Hotake- The biggest Manwhore on neko kugyay. His theme is "I am not a whore". He's a huge power-player and thinks hes beast cuz hes a ninja. Hotaka is also obessed with Naruto, and thinks it's the best thing in the whole wide world. He think's he's so goddamn smart, when half the people on Neko are more intelligent, such as Beki, who's amazing and self centered. Believing he's better than everyone, he will attack people and use his awesome powers of noobosity - On the plus side, Hotaka is baller as fuck with Pokemon, but is that really a good thing? Hotaka sucks up to the pack, and yearns to be a member himself. Bailey- Bailey is an owner of Neko Kugyay. She doesn't really do anything though. In fact I don't know why she's an owner. She still doesn't do anything now, even though Zen is obviously not going to come back to work out anything on the site. Bailey sits on xat and only members people and then spaces. Chances are all of these people she members are the newest whores or trollers of Neko Kugyay. Or they're Mikki's newest fuck job of the day. Who knows. Bailey is a horrible owner also because she has retarded ass moderators who sit on the chat and don't really moderate. Salena did a good job by hacking the xat and fucking that shit up even worse. But then Bailey made a new xat and all of that jolly stuff so its back to normal with the whores invading. Sayomi is the best owner Neko Kugyay has currently, because Bailey doesn't do a damn thing and Zen is just never online. Even though Sayomi doesn't really pay much attention on Neko Kugyay's xat at least she does take charge when she's there and doesn't sit there like, “la la la I wonder whats going on!” and do nothing about it. Other than the fact Bailey is a low life retarded owner who probably has no life other than sitting there making the xat just burn in her presence, and also saying “Gtg” whenever someones trying to talk to her, Bailey at least has SOME amount of a brain and is sensible at SOME times to try and talk to. Emy - A man. Rosalie - A man. Kastosi: AND AARON WAS ALL. THEN I WAS ALL. AND NO I DONT CARE ABOUT HOW HORRID YOUR DAY WAS ELK. DAMN. SHUT UP AND LETS TALK ABOUT ME. Lynn - Lynn is a subliminal bitch. She won't yell at your face but she'll sure as hell bust your head in with a pole. Her current job is getting whored on by random males, and storing shit in peoples caves. Whore move there. Quite the alpha you are. Last I heard you couldn't even save yourself from damnation. And your the SAVIOR. Ironic much? Thought so. Fire - Don't even get me fucking started. Can you say man whore any clearer? Everyone one of his chick friends is his fling. I mean by fucking god, he cybered with Mikki. THATS PRETTY LOW DUDE. Oh by the way Fire if your reading this, KEEP YOUR RELATIONSHIP SHIT TOO THE REAL WORLD AND NOT SPLATTERED ACROSS MY FACEBOOK NEWS PAGE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HORSE YOUR DATING. KEEP IT TOO REAL LIFE, MORON. Rain: What can you not say about this freaking bitch? This whore will try to noobishly kill you if you make her mad about the single little tinyest thing. shes a freaking overly senstive spazz. Zoe/Itayell/Hotakura: a delf centered emo wanna be. All of her accounts fear love yet she goes and has sex with EVERY guy on NK :c she also falls in love in two weeks, fucks, then ditches to a new account for new sex. x3 she constantly complains and whines, and is seen as a "whore" by many e_e she's a dming whore and falls in love with people irl -man stealer fosho- Yua: Lesbooo. Shes a freaking whore that gets on everyones nerves. Dating Yuki. Need I say more? Ink- An faggot who needs to go die in a hole with all his cock sucking friends. Because they are the only action he gets even though he tries to ask people to DM 24/7. Why? Because he can't get shit irl with his ugly ass and oversized ego. Yes, he spams pictures of himself naked like he has something to show. He needs to get a life and realize most people want him to die in a hole.